User blog:Penetreringgazelle/Rex MacAuliffe
Before we start i know, i know; an irish born hacker vigilante in Chicago? and yes: it is like Watch Dogs. and no it`s not meant to be stolen, i just LOVE the wtach Dogs series, and i use Aiden Pearce (the protagonist) as main inspiration. and i used DedSec as inspiration for the Ch1m3r4s. so here it is: ''Rex MacAuliffe '' Info Rex MacAuliffe is an rish born hacker in the City of Chicago, or also known as "the battlefield", due to all of the hackers and hacker-gangs in the chicago-area, fighting over power in the cyber-criminal world. he is a member of the Ch1m3r4s, a superhuman hacker group trying to maintain the balance of privacy and freedom of information and is always trying to fight big information-seeking companies. Appearance Rex is a tall, handsome man of mixed heritage. he is always trying to look formal when he`s outside, wther it be a suit or a formal-looking casual outfit. Personality rex`s personality is a strange combination of charming, sweet, cocky and hints of unstable. it is unknown why he has this personality and0 how he keeps charming women left to right , due to his lack of interaction as a kiddue to his Borderline Personality Disorder and never learned social cues very well. its thought that he learned to be charming sometime during college, as he had the unofficial record of sleeping with the most women on campus. Powers Digital Manipulation /Hacking Intuition : ever since a ray of energy went through the earth and gave a fifth of the population powers, Rex used his telepathic control over computers and technology to mess with people who deserved it, messing with accounts and phones, wich is weird since he never learned programming of any sorts, he just immediately knew code and programming, almost like he always knew it. Regeneration : when Rex graduated college and moved to chicago and living of stolen money, some thugs from the mob found out it was rex who had hacked the boss` bank accounts and stole his money, they tracked him down and shot him, but what both the thugs and rex didn`t know was that not only could he hack computers with his mind, but his cells was also supercharged with energy that would let him heal instantaneously. the thugs was shocked that he didn`t die and they ran across town. Equipment The Chicago grid: by manipulating electronics such as CCTV cameras and traffic controls, he effectively made the city his weapon. Trivia Rex is a prominent boxer, as he won 2nd place in the state boxing championship during his college years Rex lived in Pawnee, IL during childhood, before studying and gratuating from college and moved to Chicago. Rex graduated from University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign with a bachelor in English. he lives in a 3 bedroom apartment with his hacker group; Tyler, janine, and the rookie member Chase. (all characters will eventually be made) (Tyler and Janine are in a relationship BTW) Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet